


Weathering the Storm

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Series: Storm [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).Written for the VinList Complete Your Own Adventure Challenge, with all stories in the series using the same opening but then splitting off in various directions.





	Weathering the Storm

_The day had dawned bright and clear. The warm, southern breeze held the promise of summer, which loomed just around the corner. But, as was often the case in the last few weeks, what was promised was not to be. By midmorning the sky was dotted with wispy clouds. By noon the wind had changed, blowing from the west and carrying with it the familiar odor of rain as dark clouds gathered above the mountains.  
By midafternoon the sun was obscured by the approaching storm front, and with it the warmth of its rays. The rumble of thunder grew ever louder. With the first flash of lightning Chris motioned toward the nearby structure._

_Vin and Ezra did not have to be told twice. They ran toward the relative safety found within the building as the storm built around them. Chris brought up the rear and prepared to pull the door shut behind them as a gust of wind yanked it from his grasp and slammed it against the outer wall before flying closed with a resounding bang. Before there could be a repeat performance Chris slid the latch into place._

_Vin watched dust devils dance merrily across the floor as the wind whistled through cracks in the walls and under the door. Then, suddenly there was a flash of light and a resounding **crack** , followed by the booming rumble of thunder loud enough to rattle the walls._

_"We can hazard a guess that the old oak in the meadow took a direct strike," Ezra stated to no one in particular. "I wonder how Buck and JD are faring."_

_Chris nodded his agreement. "Buck sure picked a hell of a day to show JD his favorite fishing hole."_

_As the first ping of rain hit the tin roof, Ezra moved toward the center of the building, leaning against one of the structure's wooden support poles, and casually picking a piece of lint from the cuff of his shirt as the three settled in to wait out the storm._

*******

"I caughted one, Da!" JD shouted, holding up his prize. "Look, Unca Josiah! Look, Unca Nathan!"

"How'd he catch a fish without his pole?" Nathan asked, looking at the discarded fishing pole on the ground.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways?" Josiah offered, a wide grin on his face.

"If it's a fish, it's one that was walking around on the ground," Buck chuckled.

"Now that's something I'd like to see," Nathan said and laughed.

"Look!" JD repeated, running in their direction. When he got close enough, he slid to a halt, and then held out his find.

Leaning in obediently, all three men studied the large green frog that was nestled on the palm of his hand.

"That's a good lookin' frog, JD," Buck complimented.

"It sure is," Nathan agreed.

Josiah nodded. "One of God's magnificent creatures."

"He was over there in the mud," JD said excitedly. "He was tryin' to get away, but I caughted him."

"What are you gonna do with him?"

The five-year-old considered the question for a moment, pursing his lips together, and then he smiled. "Take him home. Vin won't mind if he shares our room."

It was almost as if the frog had heard him. Jumping high into the air, he landed for a brief instant on Josiah's shoulder, and then he was off, hopping back toward the pond, and freedom.

"Catch him, catch him!"

"Never seen a frog quite so determined," Nathan deadpanned.

"Wouldn't you be?" Buck asked drily.

"Catch him!"

It was too late. There was a loud splash, and then the frog disappeared from view. 

JD blew out a breath in disappointment. "I wanted to take him home."

"Well, now, I reckon that frog didn't want to leave his family," Buck suggested.

"We would 'a played with him," JD argued, taking a few steps toward the pond. "An'…" His voice trailed off as his attention was caught by something in the grass. "Hey, is that a snake over there?"

Before the little boy could race in that direction, Buck snatched him around the waist and placed him on his shoulders. "No snakes," he said firmly.

"Buck." Josiah's solemn tone caught the attention of both men. "Looks like a storm."

That was putting it mildly. While the sun was still shining above their heads, dark clouds now obscured their view of the distant campground.

"I think it's heading this way," Nathan observed. "Might be a good idea to find some shelter."

JD started to wriggle, forcing Buck to lower him from his perch. "I want Vin. I wanna go back t' our cabin."

Buck held the little boy's hand. "I think it best we find a place to wait out the storm, JD. It would be too dangerous to try to drive back right now."

Josiah placed his hand on JD's shoulder. "Chris, Vin, and your Uncle Ezra will be just fine. Those cabins of ours are nice and strong. You'll see."

Nathan took one more look at the approaching storm. "Let's go."

*******

"Hey, Cowboy." Chris moved to stand alongside his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, Vin gave a half smile before turning his attention back to the window, and the storm that raged outside.

"JD don't like storms much," he declared softly.

"He'll be fine," Chris assured, giving the thin shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He's got Buck, Nathan and Josiah taking good care of him."

"Could we try callin' 'em again, just to make sure they're okay?"

"It won't do any good, son, the mountains between us and them are blocking the signal."

"Why don't they just come back here?"

"It's too dangerous to drive in weather like this. They'll have found somewhere safe to shelter and wait it out." Getting no response, Chris gave the tense shoulder another squeeze. "It's what I'd do if we were out there."

That got Vin's attention and he looked up at his dad, blue eyes wide and trusting. "Guess it's the best thing then."

A flash of lightning ripped across the sky at that point, followed closely by a loud rumbling boom of thunder.

Dropping into a crouch, Chris pulled Vin close and whispered in his ear. "Not too many people know this, but Ezra doesn't like storms much, either."

Peering over Chris' shoulder, Vin looked to where his uncle sat on the low couch, idly shuffling a deck of cards.

"Is he scared of the lightnin'?"

"I think he might be. Could you do me a big favor and go and sit with him, maybe try to take his mind off the storm, while I go and start dinner? I'm pretty sure JD and the others will be hungry when they get back."

"'Kay." Vin nodded earnestly in reply.

Padding across to the couch, he dropped onto the seat next to his uncle.

"D' ya wanna play a game, Uncle Ezra?"

"That would be most enjoyable, Vin." Ezra smiled. "What would you like to play?"

"You can choose. Maybe somethin' we have to think hard about so's you won't be worryin' too much about the storm."

Quirking an eyebrow, Ezra caught Chris' grin as the other man headed toward the small kitchen area.

"An excellent idea. Shall we try Memory?"

*******

"Da?"

The word was almost whispered, but Buck caught it anyway, even over the sound of the storm. He glanced down at his son. The normally rambunctious five-year-old was clinging to his dad's pant leg, and his thumb had found its way to his mouth, both sure signs that the small boy was in distress.

Buck sighed. To be honest, he couldn't blame him. Even he was a bit unnerved by the fury of the storm that raged above their heads. He went down on one knee, careful to make sure he didn't dislodge JD's hold. "Hey, buddy, it's gonna be okay. I know the storm's pretty noisy out there, but it's gonna be movin' on soon."

"I wan' 'in."

The words were spoken around his thumb, but Buck had no trouble translating them: _I want Vin_. Buck took a deep breath. Right now, there was nothing he would have liked more than to reunite the two, but that just wasn't possible, with the four of them having taken refuge in the campground store near the entrance to the large recreational area, and Chris, Vin, and Ezra back at the campsite.

JD's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I wan' 'in," he repeated.

Buck pulled the little boy close. "I know you do, son." There really wasn't much more he could say. And nothing he hadn't already said. Reassurances only went so far, and JD really wouldn't be content until their family was together again.

"I tried to call Chris again," Nathan said quietly, tucking his cell phone back in his pocket. "There's still no signal."

"I'm not surprised," Buck answered, rubbing JD's back. "Do you know why our phones don't work, JD?"

JD shook his head, showing only a brief flash of interest.

"The mountains are in the way," Buck explained. "They block the signal." He paused. "I'll tell you what. As soon as the storm stops makin' all that racket, we'll head back toward the cabins, and I'll let you call Vin. Okay?"

JD considered the offer for a moment, and then took his thumb out of his mouth long enough to agree. "'Kay."

*******

"It's your turn, Uncle Ezra," Vin reminded him, cuddling close to his uncle.

"It is indeed, my boy." Ezra studied the remaining four cards carefully. "Hmmm… Which two shall I select?"

"I'd pick this one, and that one." Vin pointed at the two cards, a mischievous smile on his face.

Ezra made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "You would, would you?" He laughed.

"Uh-huh."

"As much as I appreciate your sage advice, I believe that I shall choose these two cards." Ezra turned them over. "My, my, look at that. I seem to have found the last two aces."

Vin just giggled.

"And now, I believe that it is your turn."

At that moment, they both heard the sound they'd all been hoping for: Chris' cell phone.

"Larabee."

 _"Hey, Chris, everyone weather the storm okay?"_  


"We're all in one piece. You?"  


_"Well, Josiah's suburban may have a few more dents in it, thanks to the hail, but we're fine. The four of us holed up in the general store by the entrance."_  


"Probably a smart move."  


_"Chris, I have a young man here about bursting at the seams to talk to his brother, but before I hand the phone over I wanted to let you know we're about thirty minutes out yet. Roads are a bit washed out in some areas but passable."_  


"Dinner should be ready when you get here. Vin," Chris held out the phone, "someone would like to talk to you."  


_"Hello? JD?"_  


"Vin, Vin, I catched a frog. He was green and I was gonna bring him home, but he jumped on Unca Josiah and gots away. Then I was gonna catched a snake, but Unca Nathan said we hadta go inta the store 'for it rained. It rained hard. It was scary, and Da said I couldn't call 'cause there's a mountain in the way. Isn't that silly. Tomorrow he said we can go fishin' again. Do you wanna go fishin', Vin?"

*******

Dusk fell early in the mountains as the sun dipped behind the mountain peaks and with it the last of the golden rays, casting the area into twilight.

Chris and Vin moved out to the porch to await the arrival of the rest of their family while Ezra offered to set the table, giving the father and son a chance to talk.

The two settled on the porch step and watched as bats dipped and swooped in an aerial display hunting insects only they could see. In the meadow the fireflies twinkled like dancing stars. Rain dripped from the surrounding trees as an owl hooted in the woods, its cry answered in the distance.

"Son, I'm proud of the way you helped your Uncle Ezra today. You did good."

"That's okay, sometimes thunder 'n' lightnin' scares me, too. Uncle 'Siah says that thunder is God talkin'. Why do ya think he talks so loud?"

"I don't know," Chris said and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Maybe he's just tryin' ta get our 'tension."

"I think you might be right."

“Dad?"

"Yes?"

"When JD gets back can we go catch some fireflies?"

"I guess, but only for a few minutes until dinner is on the table.”

"Look!" Vin stood and pointed to the twin beams of light that were slowly winding their way up the narrow road to the cabin. "They're back."

Chris looked at the smiling face of his son and counted his many blessings. Maybe the storm had been sent as a message. A reminder of all he had, and all that he had to lose. Well, the message had been received...loud and clear. As Josiah was known to say, "The good Lord does work in mysterious ways."


End file.
